In the Dark
by Snowflaki
Summary: After Rachel Elizabeth Dare died, Camp Half Blood may have found a new oracle to take over. But when someone threatens to dispose of the soon-to-be Oracle, and Rachel's mummified body, maybe it's time to step up.
1. Prologue

Of course, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. The owner is Rick Riordan, the troll.

* * *

><p><span>436 years after the war with Gaea (or Gaia)<span>

Chiron stared at the mummified body of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He could have sworn that a while ago, she was alive, breathing, and sprouting out prophecies.

Not anymore. Well...except for the prophecy part. But now, everybody had to go to the attic of the Big House, or just (Surprise!) have the Oracle walk out of her attic and talk outside, giving a bunch of campers a heart attack.

(And two poor campers the struggle of bringing her back upstairs.)

He ran his finger over the dust on a nearby table, and as the sounds of kids and teens fighting outside reached him, he thought about Rachel. Alive. Well. With her red hair, saying prophecies that could put people in danger. Her doodles on herself. She got herself into the Greek world after meeting Percy Jackson. And then she became who she was and who she still is.

He wanted someone else to take over that position. Why? Rachel died, knowing that the Oracle's spirit would stay inside of her for a long long time. He spent the last few weeks of Rachel's life trying to find someone else; someone who was able to take her position. He hoped that he would find the perfect one, the one who could take Rachel's job and let her die peacefully.

There was nobody.

Just nobody.

But now, he sent another team of demigods to hopefully find the next Oracle. They're been gone for days: 13 days, to be exact. If Percy was here, he would stumble around and find the next Oracle.

But he's in Elysium now.

However, nothing prepared him for when someone ran up the stairs, and walked into the attic.

"Chiron.." Reign Angelica Bernardo, daughter of Zeus said. "They're back. And they have an Oracle. Or at least...someone who could be one."

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad beginning. But the title's there for a reason.<p>

:)

Reign Angelica Bernardo was a character submitted by someone on Facebook. So thank you.

See you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
><span>

Zexzar Yakamura, the son of Nemesis, was wandering around under the hot sun.

He knew who he was after a short visit from his parent, Nemesis. Of course, every day, he was careful to not go too far away from his little cave, his home since he was 9. He held his celestial bronze katana in his right hand, making sure that nobody was behind him. Nothing was there.

He needed something to eat, after nearly starving himself for two days.

Zexzar continued walking, looking for food from a place called Camp Half-Blood. They had strawberries there that were always available to him. As he got close to the camp, he noticed all of the satyrs blowing their pipes, playing soft music. Strawberries blossomed from the bushes. He turned invisible and stayed silent, which was easy for him.

As soon as the satyrs left, he made sure that nobody was watching him. There was a demigod far away...and another demigod seemed to be busy...

But he went. He took a small amount of strawberries, just to make sure that it didn't look weird. But then he ran away, faster than anyone in the world, back into his cave.

He thought that nobody saw him.

But someone did.

* * *

><p>Samantha Harrison walked into Cabin 6, her dagger hanging from her belt.<p>

"Guys!" she said, slamming one hand on a nearby table. "I think we have an intruder."

Her siblings didn't look up.

"Hello, guys?" she asked. They were all busy with their projects, and besides, half of the cabin was out doing activities.

Sam walked out of the cabin, remembering how the strawberry bushes seemed to move slightly, even though there was no wind. How for a split second, there was a floating strawberry in the air. She would deal with this, with her own ways, and without her brothers and sisters.

All she needed was a little bit of help, and there it was.

Someone with wavy black hair and pale skin was waving at her, and she walked over, with a request. "Hey, Marcia. I need some help." she said.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was as hot as the day before. Zexzar woke up as usual, and made his march to Camp Half-Blood.<p>

He vanished again, and saw the huge, ripe strawberries dangling from the bush. He reached out his hand, and took one.

They looked better than yesterday's strawberries. Maybe they tasted better? He shrugged. If he was taking huge, poisoned berries back to his cave, it wouldn't be a good idea.

But they looked so good. He found it weird that he was thinking like this. He just took them back home and ate them. But something was strange.

He took a bite, and after swallowing it, he was tired. It was warm outside, and all he wanted was a nap on the grass...

He yawned, and still invisible, he took a nap.

Samantha, who was right next to the bushes, noticed a dip in the grass. She grinned, and stood up. Holding the potion that Marcia gave her (and it looked pretty gross, too.), she rolled Zexzar to the Hecate cabin.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

It was nighttime, and the campfire glowed at night. Samantha was sitting down, looking completely confident. In fact, one might say that she was ready for anything. Her dagger was still on her belt, and her arms were crossed.

Marcia was right next to her, playing with mistform cards. She had one in her hand, one with a photo of a sword on it. She didn't look as confident as Samantha. In fact, she didn't look confident at all. She was staring at her cards. She was, indeed, bored.

Meanwhile, Zexzar was sitting with his cabin after having a little talk with Samantha. He looked like he was thinking. Maybe he was.

Everybody from Camp Half-Blood seemed to be engaged in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, some people from Camp Jupiter were just having a bit of fun. They were talking to each other, and they were grinning and laughing. They didn't seem worried about anything.

Chiron walked out from the Big House, and waited for the campers to be silent. He had a small announcement to make. It took a while (and a lot of hushing from the younger demigods) before he could talk.

"We have found a new possible Oracle." he explained. Everybody clapped, especially Reign. "We will be organizing a group to go and bring her to Camp Half-Blood. If she doesn't like it here, she can leave and live a normal life. All we need are volunteers."

Samantha stood up. She didn't know if it was her going crazy, or if it was her being overly confident. She said, "I'll be the first one."

Marcia, knowing how she could help with her, waited for a while. And then, after nobody stood up, she said, "I'll help Sam."

And from the Camp Jupiter section, one tall girl named Luna Black stood up and volunteered. Loudly, too.

Because it was already three people, they would no longer be accepting any others. They sang songs, and after that, the trio went to the Big House, following the centaur.

"Who is it?" Samantha asked, trying to act normal.

"Her name is Anita Jones, and she's 14. Her parents don't seem to care about her, so that's easier, right? But she does have servants." he said. "Now, I hope you have a plan."

Samantha was thinking. She's the same age as me, she thought. But she needed to focus. "Why?" she asked.

"Let me tell you about her house." Chiron said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Samantha was ready. She had a small bag with nectar and ambrosia, and her dagger was still on her belt. She made sure that she had everything she needed, because Chiron was telling her about Anita's house yesterday.<p>

"There are 3 locks on the door, an advanced laser grid in the front and back yard, about 10 alarms, and 23 cameras." she muttered. "And a cat."

She got a box of paperclips, a screwdriver, some rope, tape, and a regular knife for the cat.

She walked out, hoping to see Marcia and Luna there.

She was greeted by some girl from the Aphrodite cabin. Sam waved politely, but it wasn't returned.

"Good luck on your quest." the girl said, but she didn't sound like she meant it.

"Thanks." Samantha said.

"They're at the Big House." she said, walking away. Samantha wanted to thank her. The problem was, she didn't know her name.

* * *

><p>Marcia and Luna were talking in whispers. And by whispers, I meant that they were pretty loud.<p>

"What the heck does this mean?" Marcia said, staring at something on the table. She seemed ready, but nervous at the same time.

"How do I know? Also, how do they steal a mummy from here?" Luna asked, making wild hand gestures.

"What are both of you doing?" Samantha asked. Marcia handed her a piece of paper.

It was a really tiny piece of paper, but someone managed to fit a sentence onto it. Samantha read it quickly. And then slammed her hand on the table.

"6 days to save them before the Oracle is gone." Samantha said. It was such a short sentence, but yet, Sam knew what the price was.

"So...if we don't save her in time...we're never going to know what's going to happen." Samantha said.

Marcia nodded. "Exactly. So...shall we go?" she asked.

"Does Chiron know?" Samantha asked. This was her first thing that she had in her mind.

"No." Marcia said casually. She acted like it was no big problem. Luna, on the other hand, acted like it was perfect.

"That's even better." Samantha said. "Let's move."

"And I was about to ask that." Luna said as the trio walked out. They all had their bags with them, and soon, they walked out of the camp barrier.

They didn't seem to notice an 11-year-old behind them.

* * *

><p>Anna Frost was walking around in the morning. Bored.<p>

She was without her other Hunters, but she didn't mind. It was always nice to have some time of her own.

And then she noticed the trio of girls wearing orange and purple t-shirts walking.

Weird, she thought. Where's the van that brings them to Manhatthan?

So, being her normal self, she walked up to them.

"Hello." she said politely.

Samantha said, "Hi."

And continued walking.

Anna ran up to them and tried again. "What are you doing here? Where's the van?"

Samantha asked, "How do you know about the van?" She was slightly suspicious.

Whoops. Anna tried again. "I know about it because I'm a Hunter of Artemis." she explained.

"And why are you alone?" Samantha asked.

Anna had enough. "And why are you walking to New York City?" she snapped.

"Because we're saving the future." Samantha snapped back, walking ahead.

Anna ran up to them, but she had to jog to keep up. "You can't save the future like this. You're going to need some help." she said.

Samantha stopped, causing Marcia to run into her. And then Luna to run into her as well.

"What help?" she asked, still a bit suspicious.

* * *

><p>"This help is AWESOME!" Luna yelled.<p>

And Samantha had to agree. With the help of Anna and the Hunters, they managed to rent a car. And they got some cash, too.

"I have to ask you. What's your name?" Samantha asked.

"My name is Anna. Anna Frost, daughter of Khione." the Hunter said.

"Okay..." Marcia said, still playing with her mistform cards.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Now let's save the world." Samantha said.

* * *

><p>Zexzar was behind them, and he was forced to jump onto the car to chase them.<p>

As he sat on the roof of the light blue car, he enjoyed the breeze of the air. But he was still thinking of revenge.

Being caught by a couple of girls was not nice.

So he began to plan.

* * *

><p>Pop.<p>

That was all Samantha heard.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 minutes later<span>**

"Anna! We have a flat!" Samantha yelled.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Chapter 2! I had more time this week, so this chapter was longer.<p>

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

I still don't own Percy Jackson. Or Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Samantha immediately got out of the car after Anna stopped the engine, and saw the wheel. It didn't look much like a wheel anymore. It looked like it was a piece of rubber that was cut in many places with a knife.

"What the heck happened?" she asked herself.

She didn't know how to fix this, and was thinking as everybody came outside to see what happened.

Samantha leaned against the car, and was still thinking. I'm a daughter of Athena, she thought. I should be able to do this. She searched in her bag for something, as Luna, Marcia, and Anna were discussing about the issue.

"It looks like somebody cut it." Anna said.

"Mhm." Marcia replied, distracted by something in her bag.

"Maybe we can fix it with duct tape?" Luna said, kneeling to see how many cuts there were on the wheel.

"No, the damage is too severe." Anna said, kneeling down as well.

Samantha cracked a knuckle, and knelt down. "Maybe I can use my powers..." she said. Anna and Luna moved back for Samantha to do her job. Samantha gingerly placed her hand on the wheel, and thought of a fixed wheel...

It didn't work.

She stepped back, slightly disappointed. "And I thought it would...but I normally make things better."

"It's fine." Marcia said, staring at the wheel. "We'll just walk to New York City. I don't have a mistform card for a wheel."

"Walking? But it's far." Luna said, pointing to a sign. "We have about 35 miles to walk, then."

"But then, we have a bigger issue." Anna pointed out. "This is a rental car."

It was silent for a while.

"So...do we pay for the damage?" Marcia said, already pulling out some bills.

"I guess. Or we can leave it here and hope for the best." Luna said.

"Oh, yeah. And have some cops looking for us?" Marcia snapped.

"I thought you could control the mist, right?" Luna snapped back.

"Hey!" Samantha said, stopping the fight. "Let's just call a car company. I have enough to pay for the damage."

So they did.

But they didn't notice one figure of a young boy...

* * *

><p>Zexzar was grinning as he saw the girls wondering what to do. His katana in hand, he silently walked up to them.<p>

"Hello. How's your wheel?" he asked.

Samantha looked up at him, and frowned. "Aren't you that kid that we found yesterday morning? Son of-"

"Nemesis." Marcia said, glaring at him.

Samantha thought for a while. He was here...and we pretty much embarrassed him yesterday...

"You cut the wheel." Samantha said quietly. Zexzar replied to that with a smirk.

Marcia, who didn't want to see Samantha like this, slapped Zexzar. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, sounding frustrated.

Zexzar only put his hand to his cheek.

"Fix it!" Marcia yelled. "Fix the frick-"

"Shhh." Samantha said, restraining Marcia. "We'll figure this out ourselves."

They walked closer to New York City, leaving Zexzar behind.

"But..." Zexzar yelled. The girls ignored him, already breaking into a run. "I'M SORRY!"

Nobody heard him.

* * *

><p>Sorry for a really short chapter, but I was busy. ;-; Next one will be longer, I promise.<p> 


End file.
